Dustfinger's Sister:Violet
by MusicRush
Summary: Yea...Check for a summary inside, but the title basically sums it up.
1. Introduction

I was at the town's orphanage.

No, scratch that. I was in the town's orphanage: The Merciful Sisters.

They had a great library, and I earned the name bookworm behind my back.

The other orphans constantly teased me.

Yes, I'm an orphan, I used to think my family dumped me there and left.

Only recently did the sisters tell me the story.

My family didn't put me here, I was read out of a book.

I thought it was a fairytale. The sisters were keen on telling stories, especially about a magical carousal.

But then, the power started coming, fast and furious.

They said that a volunteer, Darius, used to read to the children.

One minute, an older child, Fabio, was sleeping in a big armchair, the next, Fabio was gone, and I appeared.

Magically.

Somehow, I received some of Darius's powers.

I can make things disappear into books and come out of books.

It was great, then Capricorn found me.


	2. Chapter 2

I obviously don't own any of the characters.

It was a normal summer afternoon. Violet, however, didn't waste it outdoors playing and running around.

She was inside the library, reading one of her favorite books-_The Frog Prince_. Her eyes scanned the page until they fell upon her favorite part. The frog was just turning into a prince. She smiled as a frog appeared from the book. And hopped down the isle. But her smile faded as she heard heavy footsteps, followed by the light, quick footsteps of one of the nuns. Violet dashed to catch the frog. Before she could, the boots stopped, and the frog landed on the shoe of a tall, gaunt man. "I'm really sorry. It was a mistake. I promise," said Violet as she slowly reached out her hand and took the frog off of his black boot. She sat back down on the ground and read the passage over. With a croak the frog dissolved back into the book. "That's very interesting," said the man, stroking his chin.

Sorry. I make short chapters, but there will be a lot of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet always slept in her clothes. It was a strange habit she never quit. She didn't even know why she did it, or why it mattered that she did do it. But tonight, it would help.

Someone shook her awake. "Get up, now!" whispered a voice in her ear. One of the older nuns had woken her. "The man who came earlier. I think his name was Capricorn, he requested to see you."

She sat up and stretching got out and followed the nun through the pathways. Finally they reached the front door. A dazed expression crossed her face, and a rooster at that moment couldn't wake her.

Midnight, as you can guess, is an impossible hour to wake up at.

The sound of a gun did manage to help though. Capricorn, surrounded by four other people dressed in black, stood there. "Ah, Violet. I was hoping to have a work with you." One of the four men held a gun up to the nun. "In private," added Capricorn

They walked into an office, Violet fully awake and terrified. "Take a seat," said Capricorn, motioning to a chair in the small, square office, as if he owned it.

She didn't argue though and sat in the straight-backed chair.

"You see, I have a need for you," he said business-like, as if she had a choice. "Your brother, Dustfinger is not currently cooperating with us, and we have a great need for _his _abilities."

"You know my brother?" asked Violet amazed.

"Yes, Dustfinger," Capricorn smiled, but it was an evil smile. "We come from the same place, you and I. as well as your brother and some of my men and maids. I saw you there when you were a child. Two, if I'm not mistaken," He left out the part where he was trying to kidnap her.

"Why should I come with you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," a man with a white shirt on underneath his jacket walked in, polishing a large knife. Violet stood up. "Tie her up!" commanded Capricorn. Violet considered running, but seeing as a man guarded the only door out with a large knife and a shotgun, she gave herself up. He tied her wrists together and drove hours away in a cramped car.

After driving through a dense forest, an old village cam into view. In between Basta (The man with the white shirt), and a man called Flatnose because of his lack of cartilage in the center of his face, Violet had little room to move, but they got there eventually. Basta pulled her out of the car and before shoving her in a shed, untied the rope around her wrists.

"Hello?" a voice called out from the far end of the shed. "Present for you Silvertongue," laughed Basta, and shoved her inside, slamming the door, so complete darkness surrounded Violet.

(A/N: And thank you to my only reviewer: Dragon Winged-Cool name)


	4. Chapter 4

"Is someone there?" called out the voice again, and Violet heard something moving. Suddenly, a light flickered on, and Violet came face-to-face with a tall man with moleskin-black hair. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Violet, who are you?" she asked. "Mo Folchart," he said, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" she asked back. He chuckled, and said, "I asked you first." Taking a moment to study him, Violet decided she could trust him and explained, "I can read things out of books." His face went rigid, and said, "So can I. But why would Capricorn need both of us. They started talking to pass the time, and for a while it worked, until they ran out of topics.

Around midday, a maid came with food, but left and didn't speak a word to either of them. The day dragged on, and finally, the sun set, and the light that was seeping through the holes in the walls was gone.

Violet had just drifted off to sleep, when Basta pushed open the door, and shoved two more people in. "Meggie? Elinor? They got you too?" Mo walked to them, and wrapped them in a hug.

Violet slowly rose to her feet to greet both of them. "This is Violet, Dustfinger's sister," introduced Mo. "So you're that backstabbing, worm's sister?" Elinor walked to her, cornering Violet until she stepped back into the wall. Meggie pushed past Elinor and before anyone could stop her, punched Violet in the nose. Meggie was a few years older, taller, and stronger, and Violet fell to the ground, holding her bleeding nose. But before she could do any more damage, Mo pulled her back, "Why did you do that? She didn't do anything. Both of you." Elinor turned to him, "That matchstick eater led us here, then tricked us to handing _Inkheart_ to Capricorn." Mo made his way around an angry Elinor and Meggie, and gave Violet a cloth for her bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry," Meggie apologized. "I didn't know." Violet glared at her, then removed the cloth from her swollen nose. Her eyes were watering, and if they weren't, you would see tears falling from the pain.

For the rest of the night, Violet sat in a corner and listened to Mo tell stories, until her eyes drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yea, so I don't own some of what's here. I took it from the book to make it more REAL. And thank you to both of my reviewers, you rock! I hope that you keep following the story. _And _bear with me on the short chapters, they're a lot longer on paper. So yea…

When Violet woke, it wasn't yet light out. Mo and Elinor were whispering, "Yes, they still think I'm a magician. They gave me that ridiculous name-Silvertongue. And Capricorn is firmly convinced I can repeat the trick anytime, with any book at all. The girl can though. Somehow she mastered how to do it. I don't know why he needs us both here. We both decided that he got her by mistake. That he wanted to find her because Dustfinger wasn't cooperating."

Slowly moving her head, Violet saw Meggie in the other corner. Her finger was to her mouth, motioning for her to be silent. Violet gave a little nod, and they continued listening. Listening was hard sometimes though, and Violet soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

She woke again when the little light bulb that kept them from sitting in the dark ran out of energy. Sitting up, she saw that the others were already awake. Reaching for her nose, she felt that the swelling had went down, but it was probably black and blue. Meggie watched her, "I really am sorry about that."

Before long, the light that was coming from the holes in the walls again, and it was clear enough to see everyone's faces. They talked for a while, but the subjects were are depressing, and it was Elinor who finally said, "Come on. If we're going to be here a while, then we might as well make the most out of it."

But they weren't there for a while. Around mid-day, Basta, Flatnose and Cockerell had come, and took them out of the shed, but split up. Basta took Violet in the opposite direction as Cockerell, Flatnose, Mo, Meggie, and Elinor.

"What's wrong with you nose?" he asked, smirking. She put her hand to it, and said, "I was hit." He laughed an evil laugh, and dropped the question.

They walked in a house, and with Basta's help they pried open the rusty screen door. He laughed at how weak she was, but she didn't think it was funny at all. He led her to a hallway in a basement, with a low ceiling. After walking all the way down the hallway, Basta stopped in from of a door. "Mortola," he sneered.

Violet looked at him, confused. He reached over and opened the door. The heat made Violet's eyes water. Besides the heat, the thing that stood out the most was the golden picture frames, standing out like roses in the middle of a desert.

It the middle of the room, there was a giant armchair. Until that day, Violet had never thought about how much people can look like animals-or birds.

"Mortola," said Basta, nodding in acknowledgement.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long guys. Problems with my computer (had to get a new one) and _then _I got really sick. DimensionalTraveller: Yea..Thanks for the reviews. You ROCK! I have AIM, but I don't go on that much.

"Ah, finally! What took you so long?" Mortola asked. Violet wondered 'Who is this freakishly-weird looking lady, and why is Basta acting so strange around her?' Basta cursed under his breath, then slammed the door shut, leaving Violet alone with Mortola.

"Come, come, sit," she motioned to a short stool. Violet cautiously walked over to where Mortola sat. In her hands was a book, _101 Facts About Snakes_.

"I've heard that you can read things out of books too," she started. Violet interrupted, "Actually, I can't really read things out. Only in. When they come out, they only stay for maybe about 5 minutes. But reading things in is easy." Mortola thought for a moment.

Then, reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a case. Inside lay 3 long, green snakes. Violet sat back, in fear of getting bit. Reaching into the case, Mortola pulled one out.

Violet cringed as she watched the snake climb up her arm. "Read him into the book," commanded Mortola. Though normally, she wouldn't read any living creatures into books, she grabbed the book and quickly flipped to a page with a picture of the Sahara desert.

"Home to some of the most dangerous snakes in the world, Africa-" it didn't take long for the familiar flash to occur, and the snake to vanish.

"That's all," said Mortola, and she motioned to the door. Most people would be in shock over what happened, but she was unaffected. Violet walked out of the room straight into Basta, who took her back to the shed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't even know why people put Disclaimer-"I don't own Inkheart" on the top of every chapter, but I don't own Inkheart or anything else of value. Someone _please_ explain to me what that means.**

The dim light bulb that hung over Violet's head had long ago burned out and she sat in the darkness, silence waiting for Mo, Meggie, and Elinor to come back.

Outside, she heard someone trying to open the lock. The door burst open and she could see the silhouette of a man standing it the doorway.

Expecting it to be a black jack-as she and Meggie had called them-she stood and took three or four steps to the doorway. As she got closer, she realized that it couldn't be one of Capricorn's men because instead of the distinctive black jackets they wore, this man wore a blue shirt.

"Who are you?" she asked. His face was clear now, and 3 long scars running down his face came as a surprise. "Violet?" he asked, "Is that you?" Her face showed her confusion, "How do you know my name?" He gave a small chuckle, "I'm your brother, Dustfinger."

"Dustfinger?" She walked towards him. Violet had been waiting to meet him ever since she had read Inkheart. One of the sisters had given her a picture that appeared when Darius read her in. The same description of the man was in the book.

They both took a few steps towards each other and then, simultaneously, hugged each other.

There was something familiar about him, Violet decided. She couldn't decide what it was, but both of them felt it.

Though they both only spent a total of about 10, minutes together, it could have lasted days.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Violet asked. He held up his burnt hands. "I couldn't get away. Besides I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in the kitchens, healing my burnt hands."

A noise from outside startled them both. "Shoot, I have to go, but I promise I'll be back." They gave each other one last hug, and then he was gone.

I was a good thing too. Not 15 seconds later, just enough time for Dustfinger to hide, one of Capricorn's men walked in with Mo, Meggie, and Elinor.

The door was open just enough for Violet to see that it was early in the morning, the sun not far up in the sky.

"That was interesting," said Elinor sarcastically.

Violet didn't talk much, but sat down next to Meggie, listening to Mo's story of how Capricorn, Basta, and her brother had gotten into this world, and of Dustfinger's promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. If I did though, I wouldn't be writing my ideas here, they would be getting published or something.**

At around 3 o' clock in the morning, a pair of Capricorn's men took Violet away.

Meggie woke, startled as the fresh air that entered the musty old cow shed tickled her nose. She stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Violet sat next to her, as tired as she was. Violet's eyes had barely gotten accustomed to the dim light of the black jacket's flashlight when one of them charged in and pulled her up.

"Let's go, get a move on," he demanded, pushing her towards the doorway. She glared at him, but moved towards the dim light of the grey morning sky.

Meggie made a pathetic, tired attempt to grab Violet's hand. She squeezed it for a second, and then pulled away, knowing the guard would break them apart anyway.

Sorrow and nervousness were alive in Violet's eyes, knowing that she was probably heading off to see Capricorn. With one last mournful glance, she was ushered out of the shed.

The door slammed and Meggie curled up to Mo whispering so she wouldn't wake Elinor, "Mo, I'm scared for Violet. What does Capricorn want with her?"

But although it wasn't the answer she was looking for, Meggie found it reassuring when Mo stroked her hair.

Weak light seeped through the cracks, and guards shuffled past, but Violet never came back, but Dustfinger did.

The door rattled as someone tried to unlock it. Mo stood up and pushed Meggie protectively behind him. Dustfinger stood in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously.

"Ah, so the lying wretch is back!" Elinor spat at him. He shook his head, "Listen lady, I'm getting you out of here." After heated debate, Mo convinced Elinor and Meggie to trust Dustfinger.

The four started to leave when Dustfinger suddenly said, "Hold on, where's Violet." The three looked at each other. "Capricorn has her," Mo said slowly, unsure of how Dustfinger would act.

He stood there for a second, and then anger crossed over his eyes. "Go without me," he snarled. "I'm not leaving without my sister."

"No! You have to come with us!" Mo shouted. If Dustfinger stayed, they had no chance of leaving. He was their guide, their leader.

Something that looked almost like defeat crossed over his face, but it was gone in a flash. Charging at Mo, Dustfinger slammed him against the shed than said in a quiet, dangerous tone, "She's all I have in this world. I just found her and I can't lose her again. I can't."

Mo realized that the tears that paraded across Dustfinger's face were tears of frustration and sadness, tears that were held back over all of the years. Mo put his hands on Dustfinger's shoulders and looked his straight in the eyes, "We'll get her back. She's not lost."

Dustfinger wiped off his face and took a few steps backwards, the anger back in his eyes. They could all see that he was coming up with an escape plan.

"Now," Mo said, breaking the silence, "Let's get the boy out."

**Yea, I don't care if you review or not, but it WOULD be great if you did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys…Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE BE PATIENT!! Sometimes the ideas pop into my head and sometimes they take a long time getting there. I don't own Inkheart or Curious George. And thank you Crystal for your ideas.**

Everyone who actually read Inkheart knows what happens when Mo, Meggie, Elinor, Dustfinger and Farid escape Capricorn. But what about Violet?

Violet was brought to Capricorn's house, where stacks of gold, rubies, diamonds, and priceless artifacts lie glittering in the morning sun. Amazed at the massive amount of gold that lie carelessly in the front of the house, Violet couldn't help but stare.

"Quite a collection, eh?" A voice behind Violet startled her. She jumped. Turning around, Capricorn stood there, his fingers covered in amazing rings that were no doubt form the assembly in front of her.

Violet was terrified of Capricorn and she was sure he knew it. But she tried to be brave and squeaked out, "Why am I here?" He laughed, "All business I see." He walked up to the gold and reached his hands in it, his eyes transfixed.

He didn't say anything for a while; he just stood and admired the gold. Eventually, he replied, "Occasionally, the police come around and snoop around. They will be here in about 10 minutes, in which I would have to move this," he said sweeping his hand over it.

"If you know anything about gold," he continued, "It is extremely heavy and took us a long time to move here." I need you to temporarily put the gold in a book, to hide it, then Silvertongue can read it back out."

Violet knew that reading gold into the book would be easy, but reading it out of the book would be hard. Capricorn seemed to think that Mo was a magician, but Violet knew better. Mo wouldn't be able to read it out.

"What am I supposed to read it into?" she asked, then almost laughed when a man handed her a thin paged _Curious George_ book. She opened it up. Colorful pictured decorated the pages and big letters were grouped together at the bottom.

Finally finding a good spot to start, Violet began to read, " 'George had decided that The Man in the Yellow hat visited the museum a lot. He decided that he was going to take the gold and visit too," Violet knew the sentence didn't make sense, but it worked, as the gold disappeared after she finished her sentence. In its place was a tall, yellow hat.

Capricorn grinned. "Let's see if the police track that." Violet closed the book, and was escorted back to the shed. When the man opened the door to the shed, he found that it was empty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- What's that on your face? Haha, never mind, that's supposed to be there. Soooooooo I haven't updated in a long time. And if anyone actually takes the time to keep reading this, MORE POWER TO YA!!! Wooooo, go chickens!**

Violet was pushed outside the church, where Capricorn was modeling for a portrait. If the painter wished to live, he would have to modify some things. From the looks of his splattered canvas, he wasn't going to be around much longer.

The black jacket ran to where Capricorn stood, stumbling over the uneven pathway. He bowed, like Capricorn was a god.

Violet stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She thought of running, but when a Black Jacket walked past with his hand resting in its natural position on his gun, she had second thoughts.

Capricorn's normally deadpan face became rigid. He stood up and briskly walked away, probably going to check if he was telling the truth or not. The Black Jacket rushed after him.

The winds shifted. Everything got a little colder, and Violet's thin shirt didn't stop the suddenly cold air from chilling her. She rubbed her hands together, trying to generate some form of heat as she studied the buildings around her.

They were narrow and tall, leaving only a foot of space to walk in between some of the houses. _This must be the center of the town_, she decided. There was a once grand fountain with frozen water at the bottom. Once upon a time the black jackets probably stole the pennies that were at the bottom. There were many passageways that led here, but none that looked like they would lead away.

Intensely trying to get warm distracted her, and she jumped when someone cleared their voice from behind her. She turned around to find some man behind her. There was something off about his jacket though. The collar was a bit too high, as if he was trying to hide his face; and there was a spark to his eyes, a friendliness and cheerfulness that didn't exist in the others'. Violet looked at him, something was familiar. "Follow me," he rasped. The heavy accent that coated his words was all to like Basta and Capricorn and Dustfingers'.

She walked with him, cutting through a house or two. The journey wasn't long, just a minute or so. The ended up at the edge of a forest. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was easier than I thought," he chuckled. From the thick trees, a huge bear walked, nuzzling the man affectionately.

"Hello Violet. We're you're rescuing committee. You can call me the Black Prince."

**Ooooooooo! Didn't see that coming, didja? Haha, this chapter was dedicated to Caitlyn. Thanks. Oh yea, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!(hint hint).**


End file.
